The Curves of Time and Space
by words of magick
Summary: If time and space are curved, where do all of the straight people come from?" - Author unknown. An Al/Scorpius pairing with some Rose/OC-ness. Pure fluff.


**AN: So lovelies, I have yet another one-shot for you, courtesy of a challenge at hpff forums. The intent was to write a slash one-shot and I got Scorpius/Albus. Fun fun! :P **

**Without further adieu, here it is: **_The Curves of Time and Space. _**The title was taken from the following quote by an anonymous author:**

_"If time and space are curved, where do all of the straight people come from?" ~Author Unknown_

**I hope you enjoy this. Let me know if it's worthy of winning a challenge. :)**

**Constant Vigilance!**

**magick**

* * *

_Chapter One: Find A Way_

"Well Albus Severus, I don't quite appreciate how you failed to tell me you went a second date with this bloke a week ago! Didn't you say you had a good time with him on date one?"

"Merlin, Ro! It's not like anything amounted out that first date, other than this second date. It was just a nice time. He paid the whole thing this time, lucky me, and we snogged a bit but that's just because I needed a snog. There won't be another date, needless to say, because he's a piss-poor snogger."

"So, you let him snog you because you needed a snog, despite the fact he was absolutely horrible? You know, Al, I don't quite get you. Why don't you find someone worthy of snogging, and snogging well, and then you won't have any problems, eh? It's really quite simple. If I can do that, surely you can."

Frustrated, Al flopped into the arm chair in their living room. He covered his eyes and made a dramatic pose.

"No I can't! It's bloody impossible!" he whined.

"Stop being a drama queen, Al. It isn't very becoming."

"Fine," Al pouted, sitting up in the chair and crossing his arms. "How the fuck did you manage to find a good snogger?"

"You mean to say how did I find a suitable boyfriend, Al? Maybe that's your problem. You don't see any of your dates as possible boyfriends. You just want heat, not passion…Oh Merlin! You're a serial dater Al, only interested in sexual favours!"

"That's not true!" Al promptly responded. "I want a real relationship, with presents and late nights talking about nothing and cuddles and kisses and – Oh my fucking god! I am a serial dater! I am afraid of real commitment and just date to get snogs and things!"

"It is fixable, though."

There was a loud 'whoosh' noise and Scorpius Malfoy appeared in the fireplace.

"What's fixable roomies?"

"My serial-dater-itis," Al managed to choke out.

"Is that all?" Scorpius asked, sitting beside Rose, an eyebrow quirked in a Scorpius-like way.

"Is that all? What kind of response is that?! I just learned I'm a commitment-phobe and you say 'is that all'? There's something seriously wrong with you."

Scorpius laughed heartily. "Al, it's pretty obvious. Anyone you've gone on more than three dates fails to make it more than a month. Most of the time, you barely get to two dates. I find it hilarious since Rose – the mother of all commitment issues – is in a healthy relationship with Nathaniel Zabini while you are stuck in your dating rut. Do you want to end up alone?"

"NO!" Al wailed.

Rose covered her ears at the pitiful sound and rolled her eyes. Her eyes locked eyes with Scorpius' and she had a conversation with him without words.

In the span of twenty-seven seconds, Rose and Scorpius came to the conclusion to solve Al's problem.

"Al, Scorpius is offering his services for you to get rid of your illness. After all, he is also well-acquainted to the gay community."

Al scoffed. "He doesn't have a healthy, committed relationship to prove his competency. Hell, I don't remember the last time he brought a bloke back here at all. How does that prove he can even help me? Hmm Rosie-Rose?"

"Perhaps Scorpius doesn't want to bring some random bloke back when he has no intention of keeping him around."

Scorpius nodded at Rose's comment. "What she said."

"Pah!" Al scoffed. "I'll only ask for your help if you can prove to me that you can find someone to bring home."

"That's hardly fair, Al."

"I'll say what's fair or not!"

Scorpius shook his head. "So says the serial dater."

With a frustrated noise that can only be described as a growl, Al begrudgingly agreed on whatever terms his best mates were going to come up with.

"We're really doing this with your best interest in mind, Al. Scorpius and I want you to find someone you to find someone you could be happy with forever. But first, we must break you of your nasty dating habits."

"And how do you plan to do that, pray tell?"Al drawled.

"Speed dating."

Staring at Scorpius, mouth a gaping hole, Al, for probably the first time in his life, did not know what to say. He quickly searched for Rose's face which he knew would be plastered with her signature "just kidding" face. What a shock it was when there was no such look.

"Yes, speed dating," Scorpius reiterated. "You can do it. It's fun and easy."

"B-but how did you come up with this punishment so quickly? You've only just decided to help me!"

"How else do you think you can go on multiple dates in a short time, hmmm?"

"That's not answering my question and you know it," Al warned.

"Do you want to be cured of your serial dating or not Albus Severus?"

Al cringed as he heard his full name spoken by his favourite cousin. He really hated his name and frequently in his younger (and naïve) years asked his parents if Voldemort himself helped them pick it out. Needless to say, his parents did not appreciate that comment whatsoever.

He mumbled incoherently.

"I'm sorry, Al. I missed that. What did you say?" Rose asked, knowing quite well what he had said. She just wanted him to admit it out loud.

"Yesiwanbecured," was the slurred response.

"Enunciate Al," Scorpius suggested.

"Yes, I want to be cured."

Smiling broadly, Scorpius stood up. "Good."

Rose cried excitedly. She was thrilled her favourite cousin was finally going to be taking the next big step in his life!

Hopping up from her seat, Rose stretched. "Well boys, I'll be heading to Nathaniel's for the night shortly. Is there anything you need to discuss with me, Scorp? Anything to help you in your task of finding Al a proper, real boyfriend?"

"Not tonight Rose. Perhaps in the future, though," Scorpius answered her. "I've got a pretty good idea of how to orchestrate this first part."

Rose grinned. She gave Al and Scorpius each a kiss on the cheek before bidding them adieu.

"Well, then, best of luck Scorpius in your tasks. Al, please behave and do as Scorpius asks, should he have you do anything for him tonight. I do not want to hear any bad reports."

Al rolled his eyes as Scorpius chuckled.

"Yes, Mum."

"Love you both!"

Blowing a final kiss to them, Rose took a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. In a moment, after crying out 69 Swelting Lane, she disappeared in huge green flames.

Scorpius headed to his bedroom, warning Al not to go anywhere in the process.

Al sighed heavily. He could hardly believe everything that was happening or going to happen. It was surreal.

He was twenty-five years old. He had a steady job as a member of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad and had been recently promoted to Senior Head Official of the Hit Wizards. His job was to oversee any dangerous criminal retrieval, organising the Hit Wizard teams and giving them orders. Essentially, he was a badass Auror, sans the title "Auror". (His technical, professional title was Vigilantor. It was a relatively new term, but it had been decided that  
"Senior Head Official of the Hit Wizards" was much too long and "S.H.O.H.W" not very creative.)

Growing up, Al had had anything and everything he could have ever wanted. Ginny, growing up in a poor family, and Harry, growing up without a family, spoiled their children almost to the point of making them selfish brats, but fortunately, it did not come to that. (Though Harry and Ginny often wondered about James, their first-born, who had a tendency to believe the world revolved around him, even at the age of twenty-seven. That's why he wasn't married, Nana Molly claimed at least. The rest of the family knew it was because James was a player.)

At Hogwarts, Al was sorted into Hufflepuff for reasons unknown to all, just he certainly excelled there. He was never lacking friends and everyone adored him. His favourite classes were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration although he was absolutely brilliant at Potions. He was best friends with Rose, who was a Ravenclaw, and Scorpius who was, surprisingly, in Gryffindor throughout his Hogwarts years, despite being in different Houses.

He had his first kiss at twelve during a game of Truth or Dare, which had a huge resurgence in the late 2010s. It was a girl by the name of Louise Gracey. She cried. Al learned the moment after she began crying that he liked boys, though he failed to tell anyone until he was fourteen. His mum was the first to known, shortly followed by Rose and Scorpius.

His family had no problem with learning this except James. It took him a while to comprehend.

He never had a girlfriend and his first boyfriend was Anderjeet Samit. They lasted a year, May 2021 to May 2022. From then on, the longest relationship Al could remember having was four months, with Holden Andersson, a seventh year, when he was a fifth year. Holden was experienced and taught Al a lot in that short time. All the other boys became a blur; Bobby and Drew and Jeremiah and Leon and West and Ziggy and Nodin. Some were from Hogwarts, others from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and even some from Cambridge. At the age of twenty-five, Al was quite fluent in the language of hooking up. None could do it better.

Now that he was going to be in the process of being broken from his bad habits by none other than Scorpius, Al began to remember certain things he hadn't thought of in ages. One such thing was the teeny tiny crush he had on Scorpius in their fifth year.

Scorpius had just come out himself, informing Rose and Al on his relationship with Dean Thomas' son Raphael. Al could hardly believe it; he almost laughed at the thought. Had it not been for Raphael, Al would have pursued Scorpius, and for the fact that Rose talked him out of it for everyone's sake.

It was funny that he thought of that now.

"Hey Al. Could you venture to my room to be of some assistance?"

Al obeyed Scorpius' request and got up from the chair he was occupying.

Entering the bedroom, he found Scorpius hunched over his desk, writing furiously. His owl, Peepers, sat on the windowsill, awaiting the letter she would need to send shortly.

She squawked at seeing Al, alerting Scorpius Al had arrived.

"Take a seat wherever and I'll have you do what I need you to once I send off this letter."

Plopping himself on Scorpius' immaculately-made bed, Al decided to stare up at the surrounding walls.

Everywhere he looked, Scorpius had pasted pictures of him and Rose. There were pictures from their Hogwarts days, their professional programs days, Victoire and Teddy's wedding, various nights out, birthday parties, and just them goofing off. In every one, the three of them looked so close and comfortable with each other.

But that was slowly changing.

Rose had gone and found herself a nice boyfriend and things were beginning to get serious. Soon enough, she would be moving out of the flat they had shared for nearly five years and move in with Nathaniel Zabini. Then it would be just the two of them. But before long, Scorpius would leave too after finding a boyfriend of his own to start a life with. And Al would be left all alone, destined to be alone _**FOREVER**_!

"Al, pull yourself out of your drama-queen daydream and get ready to answer a questionnaire I have created for you."

Al sighed and pouted a short while before cooperating. In the meantime, Scorpius sent his letter off to Rose, or perhaps to Russ, as in his business partner Russ.

"I suppose I'm ready then."

Authoritatively, Scorpius cleared his throat. He picked up a piece of parchment and a Quick-notes Quill.

"'Question number one: Tell me your preference of hair colour from least liked to most well-liked out of these options. Black, brown, ginger, and blond.'"

Reflexively, an eyebrow rose. "That is your first question?"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with it?" Scorpius challenged.

Al thought his voice sounded dangerous so he didn't dare respond to that.

"Brown, blond, black, ginger."

The Quick-notes Quill began scribbling rapidly.

"'Question number two: Pick the two body builds of this list you prefer. Tall and slender, tall and muscular, tall and huge, medium and slender, medium and muscular, medium and huge, short and slender, short and muscular, short and huge."

"Huge? What does 'huge' mean? Fat, obese, globby and blobby?"

"Not exactly," Scorpius answered slowly, holding back a smirk. "Maybe 'built' is more accurate. More muscular than 'muscular'."

"That is a ridiculous list. I can't even remember all of the choices!"

Scorpius sighed. "Merlin, Al. This isn't terribly complicated. Do you prefer guys that are taller, shorter, or almost as tall as you? Then do you prefer thin guys, some with a bit of muscle, or ridiculously crazy-fit blokes."

Al gazed at Scorpius unconsciously. He fit in the category of tall and muscular. He was roughly 6 foot three and had a defined figure, but by no means was he so muscular that you couldn't wrap two hands around his biceps. Al thought back to his previous relationships and hookups. They all fell into that category as well, except for a bloke by the name of Aaron Teets; he was short and a body builder type.

"I suppose taller and slightly muscular and shorter and ripped."

Chuckling to himself, Scorpius moved onto the next question.

"'Question number three: Order the following eye colours from least favourite to favourite. Blue, green, grey, brown, hazel."

Automatically, Al had an answer. "Blue, hazel, green, grey, then brown. Brown is so boring. I wish I didn't have brown eyes."

"I don't need your additional comments, Al." Scorpius' voice had a hint of amusement. He was enjoying his task far too much.

"Well, what's the purpose of the questionnaire, Scorpius?"

Finally, Scorpius dragged his eyes away from the piece of parchment in front of him and looked at his best mate.

"It's to help narrow down my picks for your speed dating session. I mean, not all of them will fit your criteria, but it will give me a better idea. But I don't think it will be difficult to get anyone to agree to do this. After all, the lucky guy gets to meet you, and from what I hear in some of my social circles, you're greatly sought-after but undeniably unattainable."

Scorpius smirked and Al looked scandalised.

"You are fucking lying."

Scorpius shook his head. "No. I'm not. I'm telling the absolute truth."

Al could hardly believe his ears.

"Bloody fucking hell!"

"Better believe it. You'll find someone though. I know you will."

Al couldn't help but groan in frustration. "No I won't! I won't ever find someone and I'll end up alone while you and Rose move on and move out to live with your boyfriends."

Eyes wide, Scorpius couldn't believe Al's feelings on the situation at hand. He hadn't known Al was feeling so alone.

Scorpius put the Quick-notes Quill and parchment down and sat beside Al.

Wrapping an arm around Al, Scorpius began to speak reassuring words.

"I can't believe you think we're going to leave you. We would never do that to you. I mean, Rose might, but that's only because she's getting hot and heavy with Nathaniel. I think they are going to get married eventually.

"But I promise you, I won't leave you until you want me to. I would never pick a boyfriend over you. Remember? Bros over hos."

Al unconsciously snuggled up to Scorpius, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Scorp. I appreciate the sentiment."

Scorpius smiled as he placed his chin atop of Al's head.

"Anytime Al. Anytime."

As Al felt Scorpius' voice reverberate through his chest, a tingling feeling began in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it certainly wasn't unpleasant.

A few minutes passed as the best friends sat in each other's embrace. Neither would dare to admit how it felt right, but they both did feel it.

Slowly, Al pulled himself from the embrace.

"Any more questionnaire questions?" he managed to croak, his throat feeling strange.

Scorpius got up swiftly. "Yes, indeed there are."

And then they continued with the questionnaire and just talking, late into the night. The speed dating would begin the next day.

Al worried the whole next day about what he would wear and what he would say and how he would act and – Merlin! He was just running around like mad! And talking to himself.

"What to wear? What to wear? I think black trousers are good with maybe my harlequin-coloured button up or perhaps I should just stick with the classic white button up? Or should I wear khaki trousers and my royal purple button up? Fuck no! That'll look like I'm trying too hard and I certainly don't want that. No khakis, no purple. Let's go with the classic. But then should I wear my black Converse trainers or loafers or dress shoes? This is speed dating Al. Merlin, you don't need to think about it that much!"

Entirely frustrated, Al jumped onto his bed, face-first. In it, he growled incoherently.

"Mrglflckits" was what Rose overheard him say as she passed his room, which clearly translated to 'Merlin, fuck it'.

"Having difficulties?"

Slowly, Al turned his face to look at his cousin.

"Does it look like it?" he asked irritated.

Rose examined the room and at the clothes thrown haphazardly about, covering chairs and books and things.

"Well, yes."

"I am so fucking out of sorts! I don't know what to wear and I don't know what I'm going to say or do. I am about to pull my hair out and I've still hours until D-Night."

"Oh no!" Rose mocked. She quickly changed her demeanor once she witnessed Al's death glare. "D-Night? Date night, I'm assuming? There really isn't anything you should be worrying about Al. You are adored and loved by all, with the exception of Hortense Blight. This should be a piece of cake."

"But it's not," whined the poor boy.

Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Who would have thought the serial dater is so frightened of commitment? I suppose we all have our downfalls."

Al pouted. "Not funny."

"Oh, but it is."

Rose pushed some clothes off of a chair and sat down.

"Al, you don't need to worry about this at all. Think about it: maybe this intervention will be successful and finally break you of your terrible habits. Perhaps you'll meet your soul mate tonight. Perhaps you'll realise the person you're meant to be with is someone you already know, someone you confide in, or even someone you've previously dated.

"Keep an open mind. You can never know when love is going to hit you."

Al cracked a small smile. "Sometimes, it happens literally."

Rolling her eyes, Rose didn't bother to respond to that.

"How was your night, and morning, with Nathaniel, by the way?" Al asked mischievously.

"Well, although I don't appreciate you mentioning how Nathaniel and I met, I can tell you that it was very…very…Oh fuck it! I was trying to be clever, but nothing is coming to mind."

"But things were coming?"

"Albus!" Rose cried scandalised, her face tingeing pink.

"What?" he wondered innocently.

"I'd rather not discuss my love life with you any more than necessary."

"I am perfectly aware that you make love into the wee hours in the morning, take a nap, and then continue on again. I hear these things from Lily and Scorpius when you fail to tell me."

"But that's only because you have a tendency to make it incredibly graphic!" she admonished. "And they shouldn't have told you."

Al smirked. "Well, I can be quite persuasive if I wish."

"Yes, of course you can. Now, you clean up your room and start getting ready. Scorpius wants to go over a few things with you before you start your speed dates."

"But that's not for hours!"

"It's three Al. Your dates begin at eight and Scorpius and I both know how long it takes you to get ready. Scorpius wants you ready by half seven at the absolute latest. Carry on with your tasks."

Rose got up and left the room. Al harrumphed and begrudgingly began cleaning up.

It was to be a long night.

As Scorpius had expected, Al wasn't ready by half seven. He was ready at seven of eight.

"Al, Rose did tell you I wanted to go over a few things before starting your night of speed dating, didn't she?"

Al nodded in agreement as he waltzed into their living room.

"At half seven though, right? Not five of eight."

"Actually," Al began before consulting his watch, "it's seven of eight."

Scorpius couldn't help but roll his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I suppose I'll just have to give you the briefs on speed dating. We'll walk and talk."

"We're walking?"

Scorpius smirked. "We live in Diagon Alley, Al. We live maybe five minutes from Muggle London, which is where we're going. Besides, a little exercise never hurt anyone."

Groaning, Al reluctantly followed Scorpius out of their flat, through Diagon Alley, and into Muggle London.

"So, speed dating…?"

"Oh right. You'll be in a rotation with a bunch of other guys. All sorts of guys. Some will fit your criteria, but not all."

"I thought that was the point of the questionnaire. To speed date those who are to my liking."

"Well, no. It was more of a personal thing," Scorpius admitted. "So I stay away from any ones I may meet that would be better prospective for you."

"You're doing this too?!"

"Why not?"

Scorpius turned into a restaurant on his left, motioning for Al to follow.

Al was, quite honestly, a bit put off that Scorpius was speed dating too. If he knew that what he was calling 'unfairness' was actually jealousy, Al would have vetoed this idea of speed dating from the very beginning.

This was supposed to be for him, not Scorpius.

"Basically, what you want to do is get to know as much as possible about your date in the five minutes you're with them. Mention Quidditch, your über-big family, and your job. Maybe throw in your love of dogs."

Scorpius pushed Al into the dining room which was set with dozens of tables.

"You're beginning at table 9. Good luck."

Scorpius left with a wink that left Al in a puddle. Had Scorpius' winks done that before?

Reluctantly, Al ventured to table 9 and sat down, feeling rather confused.

He wasn't quite sure how to decipher his current feelings at Scorpius' common (or no so common?) actions. Had he always been this friendly and flirty?

Twiddling his thumbs until his first date showed up, Al couldn't help but think about Scorpius, and not in such a friendly sort of way but a more than friends sort of way. That was certainly different.

Soon enough, the speed dating began.

Al's various dates were quite fit, some were a little less so than others, but that was fine.

Al was very fond of his fourth date, Marty. He was short and ripped with brown hair and blue eyes. He fit Al's criteria quite well and he was funny. Despite his good looks and comedic skills, Al knew he didn't have any potential as a boyfriend; perhaps a very good friend, but never boyfriend.

There was also Jeremy, date number thirteen. Lucky number thirteen. He was cute in a geeky sort of way: black-plastic framed glasses, button-up with the sleeves rolled and a tie.

Finally, it was up to date twenty-three. Scorpius.

Scorpius sat down and introduced himself as though he had never seen Al in his life.

"Hello there. I'm Scorpius."

He extended his hand which Al took.

"Pleasure to meet you Scorpius. I'm Al."

They smiled at each other.

"What is it that you do for a living?" Scorpius asked, smiling knowingly.

"I am a Vigilantor, actually."

"Oooh. Sounds mysterious and dangerous," Scorpius cooed.

Raising an eyebrow mischievously, Al answered, "It is."

Scorpius was having extreme difficult time keeping a straight face. His composure cracked immediately, causing him and Al to burst out in laughter. All the other speed daters turned to the raucous laughter.

"How are the dates going? Any possibilities?" Scorpius asked.

"A few maybe. I can't decide if their just friend material or not. The rest are straight nos. It's really too bad because some of them are quite fit."

Scorpius nodded. "That's how it is usually."

"Can we just go now then?"

Scorpius was about to say no, but Al looked so forlorn. He looked bored out of his skull.

Sighing, Scorpius stood up. "I suppose we could. But they might get suspicious if we don't leave _together_ together. So we have to look like we're done with this dating process and now going out on a real date. I've seen people do this before."

Al nodded enthusiastically. "Okay."

Standing up, he took Scorpius' hand and wove their fingers together.

Al smiled and Scorpius smiled back.

"Let's go, love," Al announced loud enough for nearby tables to hear.

They made their way through the restaurant and saw people staring at them.

Maybe they really looked like a real couple, and whatnot. Maybe.

They made it out into the street and Al didn't want to let go of Scorpius' hand. It was comforting and it felt right.

They walked along, hand-in-hand, for a bit before either spoke.

"Al, you know you can let go of my hand now."

"I don't know if I want to."

Scorpius stopped walking and effectively stopped Al.

"Why is that?" he asked, perplexed.

"I think that I want to date you."

"You think?"

Al nodded promptly.

"And do I have a say?"

"Well, I suppose Scorp because usually two people decide this together."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why now? Why do you think you want to date me now?"

They were now standing in the middle of the pavement, standing face to face. They weren't blocking traffic on this side of the street, but they were attracting attention on the other side.

"You're my best mate. I probably know you better than I know myself. You're quite fit and intelligent. You make me laugh. You care enough for me that you help find me a boyfriend. The funny thing is that I've only just realised I love you differently than I love Rose, who is our mutual best friend. When you touch me, I get tingles. When I feel your hand in mine, like it is right now, I feel whole. Like I'm not missing anything at all. Do you understand?"

Scorpius didn't say anything and instead just stared at Al.

"Are you going to say anything?"

Scorpius broke out of his trance. "What's more to say?"

Al rolled his eyes. If Scorpius wasn't going to say anything, Al was going to do something.

Al removed his hand from Scorpius' and placed it, as well as his other hand, on either side of Scorpius' face. Staring into his eyes briefly, Al's lips descended upon Scorpius'.

Scorpius dove right into the kiss, his hands finding themselves at Al's waist.

He couldn't exactly turn away from the kiss when something of this nature had been his plan all along.

The couple eventually broke apart and Scorpius leaned his forehead on Al's.

"How's that for a response?"

Al smiled broadly. "It's much better than I expected. And there were most definitely tingles."

"Do you want to head back to the flat?"

Without any prompting, Al agreed and they Apparated, holding hands, back into the flat to find Rose and Nathaniel quite busy on the couch.

"Rose, do you mind heading back to Nathaniel's for the night?" Al asked, interrupting their fun.

Rose and Nathaniel hadn't noticed their visitors at all.

"You're back already!" Rose cried, still a bit out of it, straddling Nathaniel with her clothes in disarray.

"We are. Very astute of you, Rosie."

"Shut up Al. How'd your speed dating go?"

"I dunno. I left early."

Rose looked at him curiously. She took her left hand a brushed some hair out of her face.

Al caught a glint of something on her ring finger and shrieked like a little girl.

"Holy fuck! Is that an engagement ring?"

Al stared at Rose wide-eyed as Scorpius smirked, unconsciously brushing his thumb over Al's hand in a comforting manner.

Rose looked at Nathaniel and he shrugged.

"Indeed it is boys. I proposed," Nathaniel said, smiling.

"And I said yes!" Rose cried before kissing Nathaniel passionately.

They didn't break apart again and that made Al and Scorpius uncomfortable.

Al cleared his throat. "Ahem. Congratulations! Now can you go continue this at Nathaniel's flat so Scorpius and I can snog here?"

Rose pulled away from Nathaniel, surprise written all-over her face.

"Really?" she asked excitedly, eyes dancing over to Scorpius'. He nodded mutely, smiling radiantly.

"Yepp. Really. Now go shag Nathaniel at his flat!"

Rose smiled and got up out of Nathaniel's lap. She pulled Nathaniel up and smiled even more.

"Well then, we'll be off. Keep it clean or I'll be living with Nathaniel from now on. Bye lovelies!"

With a wink, Rose was gone. Nathaniel waved a goodbye, smiling.

"And now, we're alone," Scorpius said.

"Quite alone," Al agreed.

Al promptly pressed his lips against Scorpius and he was in a state of perfect bliss. Nothing could make this moment better.

Scorpius pulled away slightly. "You know Al; this was my plan all along."

"To snog me?"

"That and other things."

"To do me?"

Scorpius laughed. "Eventually. But I do want to date you, now that I think I've cured you of your commitment phobia."

"I believe that is true. And I believe that I would like to do that too."

The two smiled at each other before resuming their previous activities.

It was a good snog. He knew it was because he was in love with Scorpius. And that made everything better.

Oh, and the fact he wasn't a piss-poor snogger. In fact, Scorpius was _quite_ skilled.

* * *

**AN: Remember to R & R lovelies!**


End file.
